Photovoltaic systems, which serve to convert solar energy to electrical energy, often include solar panels comprised of multiple photovoltaic wafers which are electrically connected. Such electrical connection of adjacent or neighbouring wafers in a panel may be provided by a metal connector or interconnect, which is connected by soldering to electrical contacts on the respective wafers.
The soldering connection of the interconnect to a pair of wafers may be performed by induction soldering, in which an induction coil is positioned proximate a contact that is to be soldered to the interconnect. A magnetic field is then generated by the coil due to electrical current passing through the coil, the coil being positioned such that solder material located between the interconnect and the electrical contact melts because of inductive heating of the interconnect and the solder material by the magnetic field.